falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Commissariat de Cambridge
Le Commissariat de Cambridge est un commissariat dans le Commonwealth en 2287. Contexte Avant la Grande Guerre, le bâtiment était partagé entre les forces de l'ordre de Cambridge et l'équipe du Capitaine du Département de la Police de Boston, Jonathan Widmark. Cette équipe enquêtait sur l'affaire Edward Winter.Opération Fin de l'hiver Après-guerre, cette station fut utilisée comme avant-poste pour les opérations de l'Escouade de Reconnaissance Gladius, de la Confrérie de l'Acier. Quand le joueur arrive à proximité de la zone, il capte un signal radio (AF95) dans lequel le Scribe Haylen demande de l'aide de toute personne pouvant aider. La quête "Tir d'Appui" démarre alors et le commissariat est marqué sur la carte. En arrivant sur les lieux, le joueur découvre que la station subit l'assaut d'une horde de goules sauvages, et peut soutenir les soldats dans leur défense. Une fois l'attaque terminée, le joueur peut parler au Paladin Danse. S'ils acceptent de l'aider, la quête "L'Appel aux armes" débute et le commissariat est accessible. En entrant, on découvre que la station est essentiellement en ruines. Après l'arrivée du Prydwen, le poste reçoit des renforcements et est réaménagé en avant-poste officiel. C'est le plus grand avant-poste de la Confrérie de l'Acier dans le Commonwealth, excepté l'Aéroport de Boston, où stationne le Prydwen. Disposition Extérieur En faisant cap au sud à partir de College Square, on peut apercevoir l'entrée de la station sur la droite protégée par une barricade de fortune. Passer à travers l'entrée la plus proche dans la barricade et tourner tout de suite à droite avant les marches vers l'entrée permet de trouver une boîte de munitions ainsi que 2 boîtes de calibres .38. Il y a également un passage longeant le côté ouest du bâtiment, menant à l'arrière. Il est possible d'apercevoir à l'est un escalier menant au portique des barricades extérieures. Non loin du portique se trouve le cadavre du Chevalier Keane et une goule sauvage, à côté de deux boîtes de munitions et un kit de premiers soins. Prendre la sortie principale à l'est et tourner à gauche mène au bassin à moteur, une salle pouvant uniquement être ouverte de l'intérieur du commissariat. Rez-de-Chaussée En pénétrant dans la station par l'entrée principale, il y a un court escalier menant à la réception du commissariat. Tout de suite en face se trouve le comptoir de la réception, avec à gauche une boîte de calibres .45 et 2 cellules à fusion. À l'est de cette pièce se trouve le Terminal de l'unité Gladius. Trois sacs de couchage se trouvent par terre, un pour chaque membre de l'Escouade Gladius survivant, que le joueur peut utiliser. Note : Cette disposition est uniquement valable avant l'arrivée du Prydwen. Ces objets disparaissent une fois le Commissariat considéré comme avant-poste officiel. Au nord de la zone de réception se trouvent deux ouvertures, celle de gauche menant aux escaliers du toit, celle de droite menant à une pièce contenant le Terminal du Scribe Haylen tout de suite à côté de l'entrée, ainsi qu'un couchage collé au mur, opposé à l'entrée de la pièce. Une fois les forces principales de la Confrérie de l'Acier arrivées, cette pièce est convertie en baraquements avec plusieurs lits le long du mur nord et un atelier de chimie à la place du couchage original. Le Terminal du Scribe Haylen est quant à lui déplacé sur un des bureaux de la réception. Prendre la porte sud de la zone de réception mène à la zone des bureaux. Tourner à l'est conduit à une salle de bain jouxtée d'une petite pièce à droite. Au centre de celle-ci se trouve un bureau avec plusieurs étagères derrière lui, le Terminal des Données de Reconnaissance (après l'arrivée du Prydwen, avec un niveau de verrouillage Avancé), et des classeurs à tiroirs ainsi qu'un Coffre-Fort Expert le long du mur nord. Dans la zone des bureaux se trouve une glacière dans le coin sud-ouest, niché derrière un bureau. Immédiatement au nord de la glacière se trouve une porte menant derrière le comptoir de la réception, où attend une cachette de capsules dans un des bureaux (avant l'arrivée du Prydwen). La porte ouest de la zone de bureaux conduit à un couloir. Le mur nord de celui-ci donne accès aux cellules. Dans la cellule centrale se trouve un squelette avec une boîte à crochets. On peut noter la présence sur le mur ouest de cette pièce d'un kit de premiers soins et un placard à balais à sa gauche, contenant plusieurs objets Bric-à-brac. Au bout du couloir se situe la salle d'interrogatoire, elle-même contingente à la salle des pièces à évidence, contenant encore plus de Bric-à-brac et le Terminal des preuves de la police de Cambridge. Descendre l'escalier au bout du couloir, au sud, mène au Garage du commissariat de Cambridge. Garage Un poste d'armures assistées est collé au mur ouest du garage. Sur le mur est se trouvent des étagères et armoires, ainsi qu'un Établi d'armes. Une cachette de capsules est posée dans une étagère accrochée au mur, à côté de la porte, et deux boîtes de munitions ainsi qu'un paquet aléatoire de munitions (Cartouche .38, Cartouches de Fusil à pompe, etc...). Le Bouton de la porte du garage est quant à lui placé sur le mur nord-est, à la gauche de ladite porte. Une fois dehors, on peut apercevoir un Poste de cuisine proche. Toits Tout de suite après avoir passé la porte donnant sur le toit, le joueur verra devant lui une barrière. Passer à droite de celle-ci conduit à une courte série de marches menant à la zone d'atterrissage sur laquelle un Vertiptère sera stationné après l'arrivée de la Confrérie de l'Acier dans le Commonwealth. A l'est, le joueur peut apercevoir une antenne satellite avec un drapeau de la Confrérie de l'Acier attaché à elle, ainsi qu'une dépendance effondrée au nord de celle-ci. Passer entre cette dépendance et l'accès au toit mène à un autre toit possédant un escalier incendie. Sauter sur ce toit et emprunter l'escalier permet au joueur de revenir sur la terre ferme en toute sécurité. Butin principal * Armes et Munitions #08 - Le magazine apparaîtra seulement après avoir accompli la quête "Retrouvailles" et complété ou échoué "Semper Invicta", résultant en un renforcement de la présence de personnel au commissariat. Le magazine se trouve dans le Coffre-Fort Expert dans le bureau du capitaine. Si le joueur en a vidé le contenu avant l'arrivée des renforts de la CdA, le Coffre-fort sera de nouveau rempli comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché. Il est également possible de hacker le Terminal des Données de Reconnaissance (Avancé) en face du coffre. En 3e solution, une clé posée sur le bureau du foyer peut ouvrir le coffre. * Opération Fin de l'hiver - Dans la salle des pièces à conviction (celle avec la lampe halogène décrochée). Sur l'étagère en métal avec toutes les boîtes, la deuxième étagère la plus proche des classeurs à tiroirs. * Journal personnel du Scribe Haylen - Passer à travers le trou dans le coin nord de l'entrée principale et l'holobande sera posée sur une petite table ronde, sur la droite. * Clé du Commissariat de Cambridge - Sur le Paladin Danse, si le joueur le tue avant d'entrer dans le poste de police après le combat contre les goules sauvages. * Clé de sécurité du Commissariat de Cambridge - Sur le cadavre du Scribe Haylen durant la quête "La guerre à nos portes". * Mini-Bombe nucléaire - Au-dessus d'un coffre en argent, sur le toit à l'ouest de la zone d'atterrissage, une fois la quête "L'Ombre de la Confrérie" accomplie. * BOS hood - Portée par le Paladin Danse. Quêtes relatives Notes Il est possible d'accéder à l'intérieur du commissariat avant de compléter la partie "aider les soldats" de la quête Tir d'appui, en ordonnant à un compagnon d'inspecter le contrôle de la porte du garage, après l'avoir vu à travers une fenêtre cassé du mur sud-est du garage. Apparition Le Commissariat de Cambridge apparaît uniquement dans ''Fallout 4''. Les Coulisses Regarder dans le Terminal de l'unité Gladius permet au joueur de compulser les rapports du Paladin Danse. le 220787-5 fait référence aux coordonnées de référence A113 (prononcé A1-13). A113 était le numéro d'une salle de classe de la Californian Institute of Arts (ou CalArts). Beaucoup d'anciens étudiants de cette école (incluant du personnel de Pixar) ont utilisé ce nombre dans leurs travaux professionnels. Il est dit que ce code apparaît de n'importe quelle manière dans chaque film Pixar. Références Gallery FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 3.png CambridgeStation-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception desk FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 3.png|Behind the reception desk FO4 Cambridge Police station breakroom 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station breakroom 2.png CambridgeStation-Desks-Fallout4.jpg|Desks CambridgeStation-Cells-Fallout4.jpg|Cells CambridgeStation-Interrogation-Fallout4.jpg|Interrogation room FO4 Cambridge Police station evidence room 1.png|Evidence room FO4 Cambridge Police station evidence room 2.png|Cambridge Police evidence terminal FO4_Operation_Winter's_End.png|Operation Winter's End FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool stairs.png|Stairs to motor pool FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool1.png|Motor pool CambridgeStation-Garage-Fallout4.jpg|Motor pool FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool2.png|Motor pool door and switch Guns and bullets bears location.jpg|Safe containing an issue of Guns and Bullets FO4_Scribe_Haylen's_personal_log.png|Scribe Haylen's personal log FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 3.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 4.png de:Polizeirevier Cambridge en:Cambridge Police Station es:Comisaría de Cambridge ru:Кембриджский полицейский участок uk:Кембриджський поліцейський відділок zh:劍橋警察局 Catégorie:Lieux de la Confrérie de l'Acier (Côte Est) Catégorie:Bâtiments de Cambridge Catégorie:Escouade de Reconnaissance Gladius